


Orgasm Denial

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Kinktober





	Orgasm Denial

 

  “Bast!”

  “Ren,” Enoch responds cheekily, despite the warning that is the very use of his last name. He sucks hard on the skin just beneath his partner's jaw and scrapes teeth over the day old stubble Marcus probably didn't realize was there.

  The Hunter curses and bows, sweaty chest straining against the Titan arm looped in a steel band from under his right pit to his left shoulder. Enoch holds tight, hand clamping to shoulder and tucking his elbow closer- careful not to dislocate Marcus' arm in its awkward prison above a meaty bicep. Marcus Ren is a hard man to catch and, when Enoch does manage the task, the results aren't always graceful.

  Marcus tugs at his other hand with its fingers woven between his partner's but doesn't so much as budge from their hammock-like entanglement supporting Marcus' left leg and holding his hips wide open. Marcus hovers flushed and trembling above his Titan's lap through, what Ren would consider, spiteful strength alone and he glares down at his poor, neglected cock. He's redder than the dust clouds he kicks up on Mars and leaking worse than that last sparrow Ariadne tried to pass off on him. Below, Enoch's beast of a cock is little more than a glistening swell beyond the tight bunch of Marcus' balls but the Hunter can feel the carefully aligned tip still stretching the mouth of his ass.

  “Fuck's sake!” Marcus tips his face back to growl into Enoch's hairline. “You're killin’ me!”

  When Marcus whines and tries to shimmy lower, the Titan shakes his head gently- almost a nuzzle against a burning ear- and flexes the muscle on his restricting arm. “Now you’ve gone from difficult to dramatic. It'll be worth it in the end. I promise.”

  Marcus Ren is still not buying the drawn out approach but his next bitch dies on his lips when Enoch lowers him ever-so-carefully onto that sweetly lubed dick again. All the air leaves him, the space replaced inch by inch of dick and Marcus is only startled out of his pleasant daze when they bottom out.

   Marcus braces himself to rise, waits for the moment when Enoch will hoist him up and drop him down again, letting gravity do the fucking for them. Just like they did five minutes ago. And ten minutes ago and twenty-some minutes ago. But they do not move. Not that sitting on a warm cock isn't nice but, after a moment of just sitting, Marcus starts to get antsy.

  “Enoch…”

  The Titan hums in dangerous amusement and flexes his hips, barely rocking the man squirming in his lap.

  “Enoch…” This time it's desperate, raw and panicked.

   How long can they do this?

   The Titan continues with the slowest fucking of Marcus Ren's many lives. But Ren is determined not to hang in this suspended state of need any longer and takes matters into his own hands.

  Arc dances along Enoch's forearm and he grunts, opening his eyes to peek over his partner's shoulder and confirm clever fingers trailing up his wrist. Marcus strains to reach behind him, runs a sparking finger across gaping lips before chasing that tingling burn with his own mouth on Enoch's. Enoch is an absolute sucker for Lightplay and Marcus celebrates his sure victory by slipping his tongue into his partner's mouth while his fingers trail Light over a wide jaw. Enoch moans and his hips buck in, finally, a decent effort. A few more minutes and Enoch will fall apart, give it to the Hunter fast and hard like he's been angling for. Marcus' dick leaks at the promise of relief and he moans back into the chamber of joined mouths.

  Marcus walks his fingers beneath Enoch's ear, trying to stretch as far, touch as much flesh, as he can with the Light. The Titan shivers and rubs his nose along the shell of Ren's ear.

  “Nice try. But that's not gonna work.”

  Enoch swallows Marcus' petulant counterpoint with a kiss- cold, fuzzy, needle sharp around the edges. The Hunter is still trying to lick the feel of Void from his lips when he realizes.

  “You're suppressing me?!”

  Enoch smiles while Marcus reaches for the lightning that should spring to his fingers and finds only a vague sensation- like stuffing his hand into tightly packed cotton.

  “Asshole!”

  “It'll be worth the wait,” Enoch promises again with a kiss to the back of Marcus' neck. “Don't rush it.”

  Even when Enoch finally muscles Marcus up and almost off his dick in what _looks_ like progress, Marcus experiences a moment of dread. It's there one second and gone the next, driven out when gravity does its job.

  The garage rings with Marcus' short breaths and the slap of skin and the familiarity reminds the man what's in store.

  “Enoch!” Marcus gasps as he's ruthlessly fucked. “Enoch, please! You gotta let me cum this time. Enoch?”

  “Shhh.”

  “Enoch!”

  Marcus holds his breath when he feels orgasm building again. Maybe this time…

  “Shhh,” Enoch soothes as Marcus jerks to a twitching halt, once again suspended in Titan arms with just the tip of Enoch's cock still inside.

  “Bast!” Marcus shouts as he strains and stretches. His cock slaps against his belly, angry and dribbling and and just shy of release.

  “Ren,” Enoch hums over the sounds of ragged breathing.

   Enoch tightens his grip on the man in his arms and simply waits for his Hunter's breath to even out before they can start again.


End file.
